


La vita continua (anche senza di te)

by LittleWillow99



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWillow99/pseuds/LittleWillow99
Summary: [Klaus/Caroline] [future!fic - post 5x13 !The Originals ]In cui Klaus muore, Hope cresce e Caroline progetta e vive davvero una vita dopo di Klaus."Klaus muore e Caroline vive, Hope cresce e la vita continua: un’equazione talmente insostenibile da sembrare perfino perfetta, negli origami assurdi che compongono poi quella che è la vita. "





	La vita continua (anche senza di te)

Klaus muore – muore con l’immagine di suo fratello che guarda verso di lui con un guizzo mai visto negli occhi inchiostro, con quel pensiero di quel “Ti voglio bene” in più che avrebbe voluto dire ad Hope e che ora proprio non ce la fa a togliersi dalla testa, muore con l’idea di Rebekah e dei suoi capelli biondi che un giorno saranno color argento, muore con in testa Caroline che lo amava e non si è voltata e avrebbe potuto e –  
Klaus muore e Caroline vive, Hope cresce e la vita continua: un’equazione talmente insostenibile da sembrare perfino perfetta, negli origami assurdi che compongono poi quella che è la vita.

Klaus muore. Caroline vive. Hope cresce.

Passano gli anni – due, forse, Caroline non lo sa e non le interessa: chi era che le aveva detto che la percezione del tempo deve cambiare, quando diventi un vampiro? Damon? Stefan? Oh, no.  
Hope è un’adolescente difficile, Lizzie e Josie sono così legate da sembrare una cosa sola in un modo che talvolta la spaventa, Alaric ha trovato qualcuno a riempirgli le giornate – la vampira non può che invidiare la facilità con cui si è ricostruito una vita dopo Meredith, dopo Jenna, dopo Jo… - , e Caroline parte per la prima volta. E’ sola e va a Parigi – cosa c’è di strano? Ha solo puntato il dito sul mappamondo e Parigi è una bella città, non è così?  
Sta bevendo un caffè sotto la Tour Eiffel e non si permette di pensare nemmeno una volta al fatto che sia sola nella città degli innamorati, quando vede un turista inglese scattare un selfie – davvero? Vanno ancora di moda? – con la sua fidanzata, e le sembra quasi di rabbrividire davanti al modo in cui lui la chiama “amore” e la guarda con quegli occhi fastidiosamente pieni di un futuro che loro avrebbero avuto, che loro non avevano avuto.  
Ha pensato tanto, nel corso degli anni. Non può non aver pensato a quell’uomo e alle sue promesse e non può non chiedersi se l’Inferno, invece che di buone intenzioni, sia lastricato di promesse non mantenute – e non importa nemmeno un po’ il fatto che lui quella promessa avrebbe voluto mantenerla, perché è da quando è arrivata al Louvre che ha percorso, osservato e sezionato ogni quadro con attenzione, cercando di riconoscere qualcosa di lui in un tratto diverso dagli altri. Non ce l’ha fatta e si è chiesta se il suo fantasma stesse sparendo da quella stanza in un modo in cui non era riuscito a sparire dalla sua vita.  
Quando il telefono suona, quando lei vede le lettere che compongono la scritta “sconosciuto” illuminare lo schermo, ride nervosa per un istante perché no, non è davvero possibile che persino da morto si prenda gioco di lei.  
“Buongiorno, dolcezza” dice una voce con un tono beffardo dall’altro capo del telefono e Caroline sbatte le palpebre per un lunghissimo secondo prima di ricordare che non è Klaus, che Klaus è morto e che quello è –  
“Kol. Che succede?” risponde con un brontolio sottile, cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé stessa, perché è pur sempre una voce familiare quella che sente al telefono, una voce amica. “La mia nipote preferita è nei guai a scuola” le dice, e non passa molto prima che Kol le racconti, senza nascondere una posa compiaciuta nella sua voce, la breve storia di come Hope Mikaelson aveva fatto venire un aneurisma a un neo-vampiro, non prima di aver minacciato di ucciderlo, proprio nel mezzo della lezione di Stregoneria. Il motivo? Aveva parlato male della sua famiglia. Oh, dannazione.  
Caroline arriccia il naso – e quasi immagina Klaus ghignare, nel vedere qualcuno lamentarsi di quel comportamento ad una riunione genitori-insegnanti.  
“Adesso chiami me, Kol, per vantarti delle malefatte di tua nipote? Fai sul serio?” replica al telefono la vampira, stizzita.  
“Chi ha detto che sono malefatte?” risponde prontamente il vampiro, in quel tono fastidiosamente ironico che Caroline conosce bene – Kol può quasi immaginare la bionda alzare gli occhi al cielo e inarcare il sopracciglio, nel sentirlo. “Dovresti parlare con lei. Nik diceva che eri brava con le prediche” aggiunge, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, prima di riattaccare il telefono. Caroline sbuffa e fa per rispondergli, ma sa benissimo che ha ragione – passano venti minuti ed è già su un aereo, lontana chilometri da Parigi e da ciò che avrebbero potuto avere se solo avessero avuto una chance.

Klaus muore. Caroline vive. Hope cresce. 

Quando arriva a Mystic Falls, non va subito da Hope – in un certo senso è Hope a venire da lei. Va al Cimitero, davanti a una targa che lei stessa ha voluto porre – “Hope ha bisogno di un posto dove piangere suo padre” aveva detto, davanti allo sguardo indagatore di Freya. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di aggiungere “Anche io”.  
“Tua figlia è così assurdamente simile a te. Sarebbe tutto più semplice se tu fossi qui” dice davanti all’incisione, le braccia incrociate sul petto in una posizione di difesa, come se l’Ibrido potesse ancora controbattere e dare inizio all’ennesimo battibecco.  
“Ma io, Kol, Rebekah e Freya proteggeremo la sua innocenza, come tuo padre non ha saputo proteggere la tua. Te lo prometto” conclude, quando sente un cuore battere alle sue spalle.  
Hope Mikaelson, con la postura rigida di una principessa di neve gelata, con gli occhi di chi ancora non ci crede e un lampo irrequieto a inarcarle le sopracciglia, la guarda a pochi passi di distanza. Nelle mani stringe un mazzo di crisantemi e Caroline non può fare a meno di deglutire – dannazione, Kol proprio lei doveva chiamare per compensare la sua totale incapacità di gestire sua nipote?  
“Cosa pensi che avrebbe pensato di me oggi, Caroline?” le chiede e Caroline per un istante si domanda perché non possa limitarsi a prendersi cura delle gemelle, perché ogni volta che incrocia gli occhi cerulei della piccola Mikaelson non possa fare a meno di sentirsi in trappola – forse perché sono così simili ai suoi, improvvisamente qualcosa la colpisce e realizza: Hope è lui senza mille anni di violenza e di abusi alle spalle.  
“Di come ti sei occupata di quel vampiro?” Caroline alza un sopracciglio e sa che dovrebbe sgridarla – lo sa, lo sa, lo sa – perché non si usano i poteri per fare male alle altre persone, perché non è così che funziona, perché è migliore di così, ma adesso la guarda con quello sguardo colpevole e –  
“Penso che sarebbe stato orgoglioso” dice, ed è lì che Hope si spezza. Con il volto appoggiato all’incavo del collo della ragazzina, Caroline le dice “Tuo padre non voleva morire, tesoro. Non avrebbe permesso che ti lasciassi morire e non te lo permetteremo nemmeno noi”

(Qualche giorno dopo, Caroline incontra Jeremy, davanti al Mystic Grill, mentre aspetta Josie. Ha una bambina minuscola fra le braccia e Caroline sorride ad immaginarsi il fratellino piccolo di Elena Gilbert, quello che passava la ricreazione a sballarsi e aveva lo sguardo perennemente perso nel vuoto, finalmente papà. Accosta con la macchina, per salutarlo.  
“Come si chiama la piccola?” chiede, con il sorriso raggiante di chi sa che un bambino è sempre una benedizione, anche quando sembra non esserlo.  
“Anna” risponde il giovane, e Caroline deglutisce e si chiede se sarà sempre così – se le persone che ci lasciano sono destinate davvero a perseguitarci per tutta la vita. “Ti ricordi quando potevo vedere i morti? L’altro giorno ti ho vista al cimitero…”  
La giovane si ferma per un attimo, mentre un sorriso ironico le curva le labbra, davanti all’esitazione di Jeremy, che sembra tradire una certa urgenza. Quindi? Cosa voleva dirle?  
“Sembrerà assurdo” continua, e ha lo sguardo assorto di chi ha paura di star vaneggiando. “Ma credo di aver visto Hayley accarezzare i capelli di Hope”  
Caroline sorride. Le piace pensare che ci sia un iperuranio laico, un altro lato dove suo padre è in pace e la sta guardando con sua madre, e le piace pensare che persino Klaus, dopo tanto soffrire e dopo tanto aver fatto soffrire, abbia trovato la sua, di pace. Chissà.  
“C’era anche Klaus. Sai, lui…” Jeremy si interrompe, come se non fosse più in grado di andare avanti, mentre Caroline cerca di non fare caso al lampo nei suoi occhi e dissimula il suo bisogno di sapere tutto – di lui, di quello che c’era dopo, di come stava.  
“Lui…cosa?” chiede Caroline, quasi allarmata. I suoi genitori lo tormentavano ancora? Stava male – si può stare male da morti? Cosa gli era successo? Una smorfia inclina le labbra di Jeremy.  
“Lui accarezzava i tuoi” dice e Caroline scuote il capo, perché loro avrebbero potuto essere felici, capite? Se lui fosse stato a New Orleans quando lei era andato a cercarlo, se lei avesse accettato quel biglietto di prima classe per la città del jazz il giorno del suo diploma, se ci fosse stata un’altra soluzione per salvare Hope –  
“Troppe Guinness fanno questo effetto, piccolo Gilbert” conclude la vampira, quasi a voler scacciare la sgradevole presenza di un destino ingombrante, di un passato preso di striscio, che sembrava ancora attendere la sua soluzione. Jeremy si allontana dalla macchina, mentre Anna tende una sua manina verso di lui e Josie sale sulla vettura di sua madre. Mette in moto e realizza: vede ancora Jeremy come quando aveva sedici anni ed era il fratellino difficile di Elena, ma non lo è più e – vedrà la sua bambina crescere, sarà con lei a percorrere le numerose strade che le si porranno davanti, mentre Klaus -)

Klaus muore. Caroline vive. Hope cresce.

Passano gli anni – diciassette, per l’esattezza, come quelli che aveva quando il suo cuore si era fermato, mentre i suoi occhi erano più vivi che mai. Non vede Hope più come un tempo, Alaric si è trasferito con la sua nuova moglie, le bambine sono due giovani donne e entrambe vivono fuori da casa – quando un giorno Lizzie la chiama e dice di essere incinta pensa che sarà la nonna più giovanile del mondo e non può fare a meno di esultare.  
Non passa molto prima che apra la cassetta della lettera e ci trovi un invito. Rabbrividisce per un istante al modo in cui perfino la sua scrittura le ricordi la sua.

Klaus muore. Caroline vive. Hope cresce.

Sono a Roma, quando Hope si sposa – e quando Caroline le chiede perché proprio Roma e la giovane le risponde che è così piena di arte, musica, cultura, la vampira non può fare a meno di rabbrividire. Sono al Colosseo, quando sentono una lieve scossa di terremoto – e Rebekah e Caroline si guardano perché no, Roma non può crollare proprio nel grande giorno di Hope e –  
“Nik ha il suo modo di farsi sentire. Non si rassegnerà mai al fatto che stia sposando un patetico umano” dice Kol, e sorride mentre fila dietro le quinte ad un’occhiataccia di Davina, perché sarà lui ad accompagnare sua nipote all’altare ed è qualcosa che non può lasciarlo indifferente.

Klaus muore. Caroline vive. Hope cresce.  
Quando Hope, con i fiori blu fra i capelli e stretta a braccetto con un Kol emozionatissimo – è davvero una lacrima quella che Caroline vede nei suoi occhi? - , si dirige verso l’altare, Landon la guarda come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo, Rebekah si avvicina a Caroline e –  
“Il vestito di Hope” le sussurra all’orecchio, mentre guarda la bambina che aveva protetto ancora in fasce, spiccare il volo. Caroline trattiene un attimo il respiro, prima di dare un’occhiata al vestito ed essere trasportata in un turbine di ricordi di troppe vite fa.  
“Non credere che mi sia dimenticata del modo disgustosamente dolce con cui Nik ti guardava quando lo indossavi tu, a quel ballo” le sibila all’orecchio, e Caroline alza gli occhi al cielo.  
( Le era sembrata un’ottima idea donare a Hope il vestito che Klaus le aveva regalato poco dopo averle salvato la vita la prima volta, ma quando Hope ride davanti al suo sogno che si realizza e Landon la bacia sulla bocca, un timore le striscia lungo la schiena: ha paura di dimenticarsi del modo in cui le labbra carnose di Klaus premessero contro le sue, perché lui è – )

Klaus muore. Caroline vive. Hope cresce.

Klaus muore, e appena quarant’anni dopo muore anche Davina. Una malattia la prende, una diagnosi che non lascia scampo e che assume presto il lugubre nome di metastasi: in pochi mesi è tutto finito, lei è finita. Quando Caroline va da Kol, lo vede fragile come mai l’ha visto prima: l’ha già persa in passato, ma adesso quella perdita ha il sapore della fine, della certezza, del nulla. Non gli è risparmiata neanche una briciola di strazio finale: quando Davina esala il suo ultimo respiro, Kol è là ad ascoltare il sibilo della vita che esce dal corpo, mentre la guarda come chi, incapace di accettare la fine, cerca di inventare una finta continuazione. E’ Caroline a proporgli di partire e prima che possano deciderlo sono lontani dall’odore di sangue rappreso e di anestetizzante che trasuda nelle pareti dell’ospedale: sono lontani da un corpo che non è già più lei, da quell’odore di morte, da New Orleans.

Klaus muore. Caroline vive. Hope cresce.

Sono appena seduti fuori dal tempio Asakusa Kannon, hanno già visitato tutta Tokyo e si sono meravigliati e persi nei Giardini del palazzo imperiale, quando si siedono sui gradini dell’albergo e vedono un colibrì, appoggiato sopra un ciliegio. Caroline stringe una boccetta fra le mani, con una pressione tale da farle diventare bianche le nocche delle dita.  
“Sento il suo cuore battere” dice Kol, osservando l’animale, mentre un lampo irrequieto gli oscura lo sguardo – e Caroline pensa ad una storia che le aveva raccontato qualcuno, tanto tempo prima, di un colibrì fra le Ande. “E’ patetico il fatto che mi ricordi che il cuore di lei si è fermato, non è vero?” chiede, prima di alzarsi come se non avesse davvero bisogno di una risposta, e di dirigersi verso la sua stanza d’albergo.  
Mentre Caroline apre la boccetta che ha fra le mani, pensa prima all’espressione inorridita e terrorizzata di Elena quando aveva scoperto che l’unica cura possibile al vampirismo fosse il sangue di Jenna, la loro bambina, e poi pensa a quante volte - prima che Katherine, che i Salvatore accadessero – si era chiesta quale fosse il senso di vivere per poi morire. Solo dopo pensa alle bambine – pensa a quanto sia stato naturale, per quanto doloroso, sopravvivere ai suoi genitori e di come il dolore le devasti lo stomaco al solo pensiero di sopravvivere a loro. Non può perderle: non loro.  
Il colibrì cinguetta ancora e può sentire il suo piccolo cuore battere all’impazzata, il cielo è terso e Tokyo è bella come una primadonna, quando Caroline ingoia tutto il contenuto della fialetta – improvvisamente realizza: è la possibilità della morte a rendere la vita importante.

Klaus muore. Caroline vive. Hope cresce.

Passano altri anni. Ci sono momenti e momenti. Momenti in cui tiene per mano sua nipote, la figlia di Lizzie, e la ama in silenzio, con un’intensità drammatica. Momenti in cui asciuga le lacrime di Hope, perché nasce Nik e né Klaus e né Hayley sono lì a vederlo. Momenti in cui un Kol ubriaco la guarda, si toglie la maschera e le chiede se si sente mai sola come lui e pensa che, per quanto assurdo sia, il più giovane dei Mikaelson solo non lo sarà mai, non finché c’è lei – e Kol torna al ghigno di sempre, perché davvero, chi l’avrebbe detto mai?

Klaus muore. Caroline vive. Hope cresce.

Passano molti anni da quel giorno – del modo in cui Klaus la guardava ormai le sembra di ricordare a malapena, perché tutto le appare sfocato. Se solo chiude gli occhi per un secondo, le pare di vedersi di spalle che rideva, perché su una vita così avrebbe messo la firma. Ripensa ai suoi diciassette anni, a quando invecchiare le era sembrata una prospettiva impossibile e le era piaciuto il fatto che lo fosse, ma poi pensa alle bambine. Pensa ad Elena, pensa a tutto quello che sognavano da ragazzine, pensa che per quanto assurdo, doloroso e ingiusto sia stato, una possibilità l’avevano avuta – e Caroline aveva cercato di sfruttarla a pieno, come sempre aveva fatto quando le era stata data un’occasione. Qualcuno le tocca la mano rugosa e apre appena gli occhi – il tempo necessario per accorgersi che le due donne che ha davanti sono le bambine, sono davvero loro. Accenna un sorriso e pensa che la matematica non sia davvero mai stata il suo forte, ma le bambine profumano di casa, le bambine sono uguali a casa. Appanna gli occhi, quando i suoni scompaiono e le luci diventano vuote – è una lacrima di Lizzie o di Josie quella che le bagna la sua guancia?  
Quando Tanato, il figlio della notte, la prende e lei chiude gli occhi l’ultima volta, dall’altro lato c’è il volto di Klaus.

Klaus muore. Caroline -

Caroline apre i suoi occhi per un secondo – è confusa, ma non spaventata. Un senso di pace la pervade, quando vede che i suoi capelli sono nuovamente biondi. Non ha mai pensato che il bianco che la circonda potesse essere così luminoso, forse abbagliante, accecante tanto che non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti. C’è silenzio: l’assenza di rumore è pressoché totale. Non ci sono pavimenti o pareti, a Caroline pare che non ci sia nemmeno più l’aria per respirare – improvvisamente ricorda: non ha bisogno di respirare. Non più.  
“Meravigliosa come sempre, amore” una voce la chiama alle sue spalle. La ragazza si volta e sorride istintivamente nel vederlo. E’ esattamente così che l’ha visto l’ultima volta: è giovane, un ricciolo più lungo gli solca la fronte e ha il ghigno di sempre sulle labbra.  
“Klaus” soffia leggermente e non passa un secondo – o meglio, chi può dirlo? Nemmeno il tempo esiste più – prima che lui la prenda in braccio e affondi il naso nei suoi capelli. Quando le bacia le labbra, non c’è più l’urgenza di un tempo – non c’è più il bisogno di conferme urgente che aveva reso il loro baciò così passionale, la prima volta. Non c’è nemmeno più il suo voler evitare di rimandare ancora un addio straziante eppure inevitabile che si traduceva in un bacio delicato ma sincero, come l’ultima volta. C’è solo certezza, la certezza che l’eternità sia finalmente loro – che il loro “per sempre” stia in un’eventualità che nemmeno avevano immaginato.  
“Non importa quanto dovrò aspettare, ricordi, tesoro?” le chiede Klaus, mentre i loro nasi si sfiorano e lui la tiene in braccio come quella volta in cui l’aveva spostata dal pavimento al divano, appena dopo averla ferita – in un tempo troppo lontano perché Caroline possa ancora provare rancore.  
“Vorrei dirti che mi dispiace che ci sia voluto così tanto, ma non è così” risponde Caroline, e Klaus trattiene un sorriso mentre la guarda, perché non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto gli sia mancata: la sua irriverenza, il suo provocarlo sempre e metterlo in discussione comunque, anche se un tempo significava mettere in pericolo la sua esistenza.  
(Caroline non gli racconta di tutte le volte che ha avuto paura di dimenticarsi il suo volto, il suono della sua voce. Non era importante che si esaltasse ulteriormente, erano pur sempre lì adesso, no?)  
“Non dispiace nemmeno a me, Caroline” le assicura, sfiorandole il viso con una carezza “Hai vissuto, Caroline. Hai visto tutto ciò che il mondo ha di bello da offrire. Hai visto le tue bambine crescere, le hai accompagnate nelle fasi più importanti…Eri là quando Hope aveva bisogno di me o di Hayley. Hai vissuto un’esistenza che avrebbe reso tua madre orgogliosa e che rende orgoglioso me”  
Caroline non può fare a meno di accarezzargli la guancia, notando la piega dolorosa che assume il suo volto, quando le dice che “ha cresciuto le sue bambine” e accenna ad Hope. Non può fare a meno di chiedersi quale genio maligno non gli abbia nemmeno permesso di provare ad essere un padre migliore del suo. Ma è tutto finito, adesso.  
“Mia madre ha trovato la pace, non è vero?” gli chiede, e sospira di sollievo al sorriso di Klaus. Si guardano per secondi che sembrano ore (e forse lo sono davvero) e si sorridono come se non si fossero mai separati. Poi Klaus la fa scendere dalle sue braccia, la prende per mano e la guida verso una porta che, Caroline può giurarlo, un attimo prima non c’era – perché sì, Liz ha trovato la pace, e adesso Klaus ne è sicuro: anche lui ha trovato la sua.


End file.
